It's The Pornography
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Lupin entra no cio e começa a liberar seus feromônios de gazela louca pelo mundo afora, cedhuzimdu jeráu, incluindo Réry Putter e Sisi Piroca Doida. Quem sobreviver ganha um pirulito de uva!


**Titulo dessa merda:****It's the pornography (****It's The Destiny)(L.A.: Olha a putaria dando um 'oi' na fic. –q)**

**Autora dessa merda:****Hyuuki**** (Peixe: Saúde!)(L.A.: Já ouvi esse nome antes...)**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, eu não lucro com nada;**(Peixe: EU LUCRO. -not)(L.A.:Nem a gente( -not), mas ripamos mesmo assim.)

**Notas: As partes entre colchetes e três pontos " [...] " são**(Peixe: as partes que a autora não teve criatividade de fazer e copiou do livro) **do livro, pois a história da fic acontece ao mesmo tempo que a história original.(L.A.:O Peixe virou vidente: TENHAM MEDO.) É como ler nas entrelinhas.  
Lembre-se: SLASH. Homem fazendo_aquilo_mesmo**(Peixe: Aquilo mesmo? Não sei o que é! *carinha de inocente* Explica melhor?)(L.A.: Fazendo o que? Eu sou inocente, tia, você vai ter que desenhar no quadro! –q)(L.A.2: Estou em clima de volta a porra das aulas.1bj e um tapa na bunda.) **com outro homem. Não gosta, não leia.**(L.A.: Eu não gosto da parar de ripar então? *esperançosa*)

Parte 01 - _Would you be seduced_? **(Peixe: Oh shit! Essa merda é grande! Tem 14 páginas no Word e 6.666 palavras (mensagens subliminares).E TEM MAIS DE UMA PARTE!)(L.A.: Quê? Sou bilíngue ainda não, ai, por que o Google Tradutor não funciona.)**

Dia de visita à Hogsmeade. Harry não pôde ir, então estava andando pelo castelo, depois de ter sido advertido por Filch. **(Peixe: *Fumando um VEJA cheirinho da natureza* Where do we go now? SWEAT CHILDDDDD)(L.A.: Ficou tristonho e foi andar pra esquecer a má, existem bares, tá?)**

[...] (**Peixe: Agora é a parte que a autora vai justificar a putaria com alguma parte do livro) (Peixe²: Cara, o Word trocou "putaria" por pontaria. Eu acho que não é a mesma coisa. Bom, mas você precisa de pontaria para acertar o... Deixa pra lá.)(L.A.: Que isso, Peixe! Essa fic pode estar sendo lida por crianças! Crianças, tem que ter pontaria pra acertar o Pokémon, viu?)**

_-Harry?_

_O garoto se virou para ver quem o chamara e deparou com o Prof. Lupin, que espiava para os lados á porta de sua sala._

_-Que é que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Lupin, embora num tom de voz diferente do de Filch. - Onde estão Rony e Hermione?_

_-Hogsmeade - respondeu Harry num tom que ele pretendia que fosse descontraído._

_-Ah - comentou Lupin. Ele observou o garoto por um momento. - Por que você não entra? Estive aguardando a entrega de um grindylow para a nossa próxima aula._

_-De um o quê? - perguntou Harry._

_Ele entrou na sala de Lupin com o professor. A um canto havia uma enorme caixa de água. Um bicho de cor verde-bile e chifrinhos pontiagudos comprimia a cara contra o vidro, fazendo caretas e agitando os dedos longos e afiados._

_-Demônio aquático - explicou Lupin, examinando o grindlow pensativamente. - Não deve nos dar muito trabalho, não depois dos kappas. O truque é deixar as mãos deles sem ação. Reparou nos dedos anormalmente compridos? Fortes mas muito quebradiços._

_O grindlow arreganhou os dentes verdes e em seguida se enterrou num emaranhado de ervas a um canto._

[...]**(Peixe: Ari Póteh vai ter desejo com o grindlow... Quem precisa do Lupin?)(L.A.: Ok, NEXT! –Q)**

-Então, Harry... Sente-se. –**(L.A.: Prevejo putaria. Prevejo putaria. Prevejo...)** Lupin disse carinhosamente, apontando um sofá de dois lugares, onde Harry se sentou. E o professor se sentou na poltrona logo em frente ao sofá. - Estava esperando por um momento como esse. – **(Peixe: O professor não perde tempo! Vamos logo ao assunto e abaixe essa calça, Harry!)(L.A.: Lupin indo logo ao ponto. Pelo menos ele não fica enrolando...)** professor pensou alto. Harry franziu levemente o cenho. Lupin entendeu que dissera algo sem sentido. Tentou disfarçar. - O que eu quero dizer, é que gostaria muito de conversar com você. **(Peixe: AHAM. CONVERSAR NÉ? Conversar com a calça no tornozelo é meiu cumpricado, mas...)(L.A.: Conversar... olha,o Harry já teve 'a conversa', viu? FikDik.)**

-Por quê? - Ele perguntou hesitante.**(L.A.: Quando hesita dói mais. Relaxa,Potinho!)**

-Ah... Coisas banais, porque, se você não sabe, fui um grande amigo do seu pai. - Ao ouvir isso, Harry sorriu. **(Peixe: atividades preferidas de Lupin: Comer chocolate, revelar o passado e enrabar o filho do melhor amigo.)(L.A.: Vamos desenterrar o passado obscuro e cheio de vasilina de Lupin. Ki legáu! –not)**

Lupin sorriu de volta. Passou os olhos por todo o corpo do garoto, mordendo o lábio inferior. **(Peixe: Analisando a putinha****)(L.A.: falando do Harry Magrelo Com Varinha Curta Potter, meu pai!)** Harry corou, e tentou disfarçar, arrumando o cabelo.**(L.A.: Que tava precisando de uma hidratação URGENTE!)** O professor percebeu que ele estava desconfortável, e perguntou a si mesmo se havia exagerado um pouco **(Peixe: NÃOOOO, é totalmente normal comer um aluno com os olhos. Snape faz isso sempre)(L.A.: VALEU, PEIXE! Você me lembrou o 'Snape Çedussaum'. Vou ter mais pesadelos. *roga praga pro Peixe*)**. "Sim, com certeza" ele refletia, ainda encarando o corpo de Harry, e ele ficando cada vez mais corado. "Bem, quando se começa algo... Tem de se terminar, não é mesmo?"**(Peixe: NÃO, POR FAVOR!)(L.A: Vai começar a putaria! Tirem as crianças da sala e coloquem o gato pra fora!- q)** o pensamento fez ele se levantar **(Peixe: Acho que algo mais se levantou).** Se dirigiu ao sofá, se sentou e cruzou as pernas.**(L.A.: Deve ter amassado o falecido ao fazer isso. Pronto, falei.)** Passou a mão direita no cabelo, deixando-o bagunçado. Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que o professor ficava extremamente charmoso daquele jeito. **(Peixe: Uhn... Boiola...)(L.A.: O Harry nunca me enganou. Também, brincava de médico com o Duda...)**

-Professor, seu cabelo fica muito bem assim. - A frase pulou da boca de Harry inesperadamente. Lupin corou tanto quanto ele. **(Peixe: Ava... Senta lá, Craudia.)(L.A.: Que gay. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas se comam logo, eu tenho salão marcado!)**

-Ora, muito obrigado. E sabe... - Ele colocou a mão no cabelo de Harry, jogando-o um pouco para direita, deixando mais bagunçado que o normal. - Seu cabelo também fica ótimo assim. - Os dois sorriram.**(L.A.: Vão brincar de cabeleireiro agora? Eu sei fazer o laço da Lady Gaga! –q)(L.A.2: Eu sei mesmo.)** A mão de Lupin desceu lentamente pelo ombro direito de Harry, seguindo o caminho do braço, repousado em seu colo **(Peixe: OH FUCKING SHIT! Vai começar, MERLIN! ME SALVAM!)(L.A.: Vai bater uma pro Harry antes! Oh meu Javé do bom caminho, me ajude!)**. O garoto observou a mão do professor em sua coxa **(Peixe: NA COXA, NÉ?)(L.A.: Tava na coxa não, colega!)**, e simplesmente não soube o que dizer. Sorriu, e sem perceber, seu sorriso foi ficando cada vez mais malicioso **(Peixe: Como assim? Acabou de conhecer e já vai dar o cu? COMOFAS****?)(L.A. foi tomar tequila)**. Lupin fez o mesmo, e se inclinou um pouco para frente. Harry observava seu sorriso. Contrastava tão bem com suas olheiras, tão profundas **(Peixe: Minha merda, tão fedida...)**... E seu cabelo ligeiramente grisalho **(Peixe: seus cabelos do saco ligeiramente encaracolados)**...Seus ternos e misteriosos olhos âmbar, em que ele se perdia nesse instante **(Peixe: Agora me diz: por que a galera toda gosta de "se perder" nos olhos dos outros? Vai se perder no cu da sua mãe, porra!)(L.A.: Com um olhaaaaaaaaaaaar, ela me conquistou! Com um olhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! *Lady Gagá apanha*)**. Lupin tornou a se inclinar mais, e quando Harry foi completar o resto do caminho, ouve-se uma batida na porta, e rapidamente Snape**(Peixe: Porra, Snape empata-foda! Não é só você que pode comer os alunos!)(L.A.:Uai, já entrou mais gente? Aqui né bagunça não, seboso! Tem que entrar na fila e aguardar a sua vez, colega, como todo mundo!)** aparece, segurando um cálice fumegante. Os dois se afastam quase que violentamente. Snape, parado à porta, viu a mão de Lupin deslizar rapidamente da coxa de Harry até a própria nuca.**(L.A.: Snape sentiu um ciuminho nessa hora que eu sei.)**

-Oh... Bem... Olá, Severo. - O professor tentou disfarçar. - Ah, você trouxe... Pode deixar ali, pra mim? Isso, muito obrigado mesmo. - Harry e Lupin observavam apreensivos até que Snape colocasse o cálice em cima de uma mesinha. - Estava aqui mostrando meu grindylow a Harry **–(Peixe: Acho que você tava mostrando outro animal pro Harry... TAVA MOSTRANDO O BASILISCO!)(L.A.: Basilisco nada! Tá mais pra minhoca do lago. Pronto, falei.)** Lupin tentou justificar. Assim que a base do objeto tocou a superfície da mobília, o professor se virou quase que em uma fração de segundo, fazendo as vestes negras esvoaçarem ruídosamente **(Peixe: *dando porrada no acento* PEDE PRA SAIR, AGUDO! PEDE PRA SAIR!)(L.A.: ARRASA, MONA! –q)** no silêncio da sala. Os dois professores então se encaravam, e o olhar passivamente**(L.A.: Eu li passivo.)** calmo de Snape foi ficando cada vez mais estreito**, (Peixe: COMO?)(L.A.: #2 no Peixe.)** como se tivesse descoberto algum segredo. E então os olhos negros acalmaram novamente, concluindo que só havia imaginado coisas. O os olhos de Lupin pareciam preocupados, debatendo com a persistência de Snape.**(L.A.: Ele quer participar também. Não é óbvio?)**

-Vou me retirar agora... Me avise... Se precisar... De mais. - Snape disse com pausas acentuadas, avaliando a reação de Lupin a cada sílaba que saía de sua boca. **(Peixe: Essa... Fic... É... Um... Porre...)(L.A.: Bicha passiva que fala assim é triste, viu.)** E saiu, rapidamente, parando para olhar Harry. Um sorriso sarcástico se esboçou em seu rosto, e a porta se fechou.**(L.A. conta o pensamento do Snape: Vai ser sem vaselina, seu besta! Vai doer HOR-RO-RES, mas você vai gemer feito uma puta, Potter!) **

Parte 02 - _Keep it secret_. **(Peixe: Cara, isso tem parte 2... Triste!)(L.A. se recusa a comentar.)**

Alguns instantes de silêncio desconfortável depois, Harry se levantou.

-Bem, acho melhor eu ir, professor.

-Ah, Harry, pode me chamar de Remo**. (Peixe: "Tudo bem, fessor, desde que você me chame de Abigail!")** - O professor disse sorrindo e se levantando. Foi com Harry até a porta. - Vejo você depois.**(L.A.: Eu espero que não.)**

-É... Até mais, pro... Remo. - Harry corrigiu e saiu da sala, o olhar de Lupin o acompanhando. **(Peixe: Bem canon essa fic... Remus secando a bundinha do Harry...)(L.A.: Quem em sã consciência seca a bunda ossuda do Harry? Só o Lupin mesmo, viu...)**

-x**(L.A.: Isso parece um emote... *pega MeteBala e atira.*)**

-Harry! **(Peixe: "...Deu o cu pra quem?")** - Disse Hermione ao ver o amigo de longe.

-Olha só o que trouxemos para você. - Rony despejou vários**(Peixe: Pênis de borracha sabor chocolate)(L.A.: Batons novos, além de vibradores cor de rosa e muita vaselina!)**doces na frente de Harry, que mesmo sem vontade, sentiu-se obrigado a pegar alguns.

-O que você ficou fazendo? - Hermione perguntou.**(L.A.: Dando o cu. Não é óbvio?)**

-Estava na sala do Lupin. - Harry decidiu que só se refereria **(Peixe: Desculpe, mas essa palavra não consta no meu dicionário. Pode me explicar?)** ao professor como Remo diretamente.

-Fazendo o quê? - Ela tornou a perguntar **(Peixe: Porra, Hermione, deixa de ser chata! Não sabe que teu melhor amigo gosta de sair por ai dando o cu?)(L.A.: Hermione curiosa, hein? Diz que não é da conta dela, Harry!)**. Rony pegou alguns sapos de chocolate e enfiou **(L.A.: ...no cu e depois enfiou um pênis de borracha...)**na boca.

-É, fazendo o quê? - Rony perguntou com a boca cheia, e recebeu um olhar de desaprovação de Hermione. **(Peixe: Rony, não se fala de boca cheia! Harry aprendeu isso hoje, com Lupin)(L.A. riu do Peixe.)**

-Ele estava me mostrando seu grindylow. **(Peixe: Grindyow... SEI!)(L.A.: Tava mostrando a minhoca do lago que EU SEI!)**

-"_Grindylow_"? - Rony perguntou engolindo definitivamente o chocolate.

-Um demônio aquático. Não nos deve dar muito trabalho... Não depois daqueles kappas. **(Peixe: Realmente, o grindylow de Lupin não deve dar muito trabalho, não depois de Harry já ter experimentado o kappa de Snape.)(L.A.: Ah, vou no supermercado comprar peito de frango e volto depois.)**

-Foi exatamente isso que o professor respondeu quando perguntei o que era. **(Peixe: Deixa de ser idiota, Harry, ela tava escutando atrás da porta!)**

-A Mione ainda vai ser professora.**(L.A.: Já aviso: vai ganhar mal. Mas se quer ser pobre a vida inteira...)**Pelo menos deveria, sabe, é muito inteligente. - Rony disse. Hermione corou. **(Peixe: Cacete, parem de corar!)**

-Ora... - Ela disse sem jeito.

Harry estava hesitante em contar o que havia acontecido entre o professor e ele na sala. **(Peixe: Conta, Harryzito, assim teus amigos podem participar também!)(L.A.: Abre seu coração, migah! Bota tuuuudo pra fora, iremos te ouvir! –q)**

- Ah... E quase ia me esquecendo... Snape entrou na sala, nos interrompendo,**(L.A.: ...na melhor parte...)** e trouxe um cálice estranho. Acho que deve ser algum remédio. **(Peixe: Porra, era vaselina, seu idiota)(L.A.: Era a poção pro Lupin não virar um Lambizame. #OCausoDoLambizame)**

-Deve ser. Espero que funcione, porque não aguento **(Peixe: Sem trema não tem mais pobrema!)**mais o Snape substituindo Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas. - Rony disse.**(L.A.: Nem eu aquento mais essa fic.)**

-Concordo. - Hermione disse distraída. Então, se lembrou - Temos que ir, se não vamos nos atrasar para a festa.**(L.A.: Baile funk. –q)**

E os três foram, falando sobre como Snape era desgradável **(Peixe: Desgradável? Snape é biodegradável?)(L.A.: O Snape é reciclável. Tire o óleo do cabelo dele e jogue no local apropriado! –Q)**, ainda mais como professor de uma matéria que o professor mais divertido que eles já conheceram lecionava. **(Peixe: Lupin também dá aulas particulares de sexologia em seu horário livre. Ele até pode dar outras coisas, mas só se você pedir com jeitinho.)(L.A.: To perdendo a fé nessa á que NENHUMA algum personagem é MACHO mesmo?)**

[...] **(Peixe: Putaria com base nos livros, UHUL!1! -not)**

_A comida estava deliciosa; até Hermione e Rony, que já vinham empanturrados de doces da Dedosdemel, arranjaram lugar para repetir. Harry olhava constantemente para a mesa dos professores. O Prof. Lupin parecia alegre e o mais saudável possível; conversava animadamente com o miúdo Flitwick, professor de Feitiços. O olhar de Harry percorreu a mesa até o lugar que Snape ocupava. Seria sua imaginação ou os olhos de Snape cintilavam na direção de Lupin com mais frequencia do que seria normal?_

[...]

Harry voltou a olhar para Lupin, justamente quando o professor lhe lançava um olhar que o desconcertou. Depois, seguido de um sorriso. Ele sabia o que o professor estava fazendo **(Peixe: Se masturbando embaixo da mesa****)(L.A.: Batendo uma que eu sei!)**. Mas será que sabia o que ele mesmo estava fazendo?**(L.A.: Pois é, ele se distraiu com a bicha loira do Draco e a minhoca do lago virou um minhocuçu! #internas)**

-Harry, está tudo bem? – **(Peixe: "Não, Hermione, eu to com tesão pelo meu professor que tem idade do meu pai e você fica me amolando") (Peixe²: Word troca tesão por excitação... HAHAHAHAHA)(L.A.: "Não, Hermione. Tá um cheiro de bacalhau horroroso. Já falei pra você fechar as pernas e passar sabonete, sua mocréia do deserto!")** Hermione perguntou, fazendo Harry desviar a atenção do sorriso charmoso de Lupin até ela, que parecia um tanto quanto preocupada.

-Ahn... Lógico, tudo ótimo. - Ele ainda olhou mais uma vez para o professor **(Peixe: Qual professor? Dumbledore? Snape? Hagrid? Minerva? Não, espera, acho que essa última é mulher)(L.A.: Argh, vai dar uma de Twilight agora? Ele olha pra ele, que olha pra ele, e fica aquela troca de olhares, e ai rende 4 livros e uma série de filmes. Pronto, falei.)**, que agora se servia de vinho enquanto escutava Flitwick. Virou para a mesa e resolveu fazer logo sua refeição.

Ao voltar à torre da Grifinória, descobriram que a Mulher Gorda havia sido atacada por Sirius Black. Prof. Dumbledore reuniu todos os alunos no Salão Principal, onde passariam a noite. Logo, estavam todos deitados, e Harry pôde ouvir a conversa de Dumbledore e Snape.

[...] **(Peixe: Ah, autora, a gente leu o livro. Pelo menos eu li! Juro)(L.A.: Argh, que saco. Falta de criatividade satânica. Por falar nisso,lembrei da bilurgação astral... #internas)**

_-Diretor? - Era Snape. Harry ficou muito quieto, prestando a maior atenção. - Todo o terceiro andar foi revistado. Ele não está lá e Filch verificou as masmorras; não há ninguém, tampouco._

_-E a torre da Astronomia? A sala da Profª Trelawney? O corujal?_

_-Tudo revistado..._

_-Muito bem, Severo. Eu não esperava realmente que Black se demorasse._

_-O senhor tem alguma teoria sobre o modo com que ele entrou, professor? - perguntou Snape._

_Harry levantou a cabeça um pouquinho para destampar a outra orelha._

_-Muitas, Severo, cada uma mais improvável do que a outra._

_Harry abriu os olhos minimamente e espiou para o lado onde os três se encontravam; Dumbledore estava de costas para ele, mas dava para ver o rosto de Parcy_**(Peixe: Parcy quem?)(L.A.: Percy Jackson.)**_inteiramente absorto e o perfil de Snape, que parecia zangado._

_-O senhor se lembra da conversa que tivemos, diretor, antes... ah... do começo do ano letivo? - perguntou Snape, que mal abria os lábios para falar, como se quisesse impedir Percy_**(Peixe: *Batendo palmas para autora por ela saber COPIAR um nome*)(L.A. bate palmas junto com Peixe.)**_de ouvir._

_-Lembro, Severo - disse Dumbledore, e sua voz tinha um tom de aviso._

_-Parece quase impossível... que Black possa ter entrado na escola sem ajuda de alguém aqui dentro. Expressei minhas preocupações quando o senhor nomeou..._

[...] **(Peixe: Ai, merda... Eu achei que tinha me livrado da autora!)**

-Torno a repetir, eu me lembro. Não preciso que fique insistindo. - Dumbledore disse, ainda com paciência. Snape pareceu constrangido, mas não vencido.

-E diretor... Essa... Mesma, ahn... Pessoa... Merece mais de sua atenção do que imagina. Não quero insinuar nada, mas... Há muito mais de suspeito... Nele... Do que pensa. – **(Peixe: Essa... Ahn... Pessoa... É... O... Lobo... Mal... Que... Gosta... De... Comer... Criancinhas...)(L.A.: Ele é uma bicha velha carente louca pra abusar de um menino de treze anos com um raio na testa. Não que o menino não goste, mas isso é pedofilia!)** Snape olhou para Harry, que fechou os olhos rápida e discretamente. Voltou a olhar o diretor, que franzia levemente uma das sombrancelhas**(Peixe: Sombracelha: Mistura de sombra com abelha)**. Snape deu a conversa como acabada e saiu, Dumbledore ainda sem entender.**(L.A.: Dumbledore entendeu sim. Ele é da irmandade também, viu?)**

-x-x-

Parte 03 - _We're so dirty, baby_. **(Peixe: CREDOOOO, MAIS UMA PARTE)(L.A. reza pela sua alma.)**

O jogo de quadribol estava chegando, e por causa das chuvas, o time da Grifinória jogaria com Lufa-Lufa, e não mais Sonserina.**(L.A.: A Sonserina tem medo de se molhar. Bando de bicha que faz escova,viu.)** Um dia antes da partida, a chuva aumentava. Chegando na **(Peixe: À. À. À. À. À.)**aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a turma encontrou o Prof. Snape invés de Lupin na sala. Harry foi repreendido, e ao se sentar, pôs-se a pensar: "Onde ele estará? Será que ele está bem? Por que Snape está substituindo-o? Será que o que estava naquele cálice não era um remédio? **(Peixe: "Será que ele pegou alguma infecção do meu cu arrombado? Eu sabia que não deveria dar para o Bicuço!")**E se fosse algum veneno?**(L.A. completa: Se for um veneno eu tomo também, por que não consigo viver ser ele!)** Eu não confio na palavra de Snape, não confio mesmo. Quando Remo está aqui a sala parece ter vida, parece tão perfeita... Ele, tão agradável, tão charmoso... Sua voz... O jeito que ele olha para mim..." Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Tinha que focalizar na aula, e não em Lupin. Mas o profesor **(Peixe: Porra, ta com fome, autora? Ta comendo S?)(L.A.: A autora viu o comercial da Sadia e comeu o S, por que a vida com S é mais gostosa! –not)**não saía de seu pensamento.**(L.A.: (8) É o amooor, que mexe com o Potter e o deixa assim,l ouco pra dar o Lupin e gemer assiiim: 'como eu gosto de você metendo tudo em miiim!' É o amoooor...)**

Se surpreendeu **(Peixe: Se surpreendeu-se ficaria mais BuNiTiNhU) **com o fim da aula, com a redação e com a detenção de Rony.

Harry acordou bem cedo na manhã seguinte, culpa de Pirraça. Na hora do jogo, a chuva estava quase que insuportável, e o vento muito forte. Harry tentou chegar ao pomo, mas foi encurralado por dementadores. Desmaiou e acordou na ala hospitalar, recebendo a notícia que tinham perdido, e que sua vassora **(Peixe: Gente, alguém alimente essa autora! Ela já comeu um S, agora comeu um U... Ou será que são mensagens subliminares? Vamos juntar as letrinhas faltando: S+U= Su... RUBA)(L.A.: 'vassora' de cu é rola! #JohnFeelings)**havia sido detonada pelo Salgueiro Lutador.

Na segunda-feira, Harry pôde voltar as atividades. Quase não se conteve quando descobriu que Lupin voltara ao trabalho. **(Peixe: Estou imaginando o Harry saltitando pelo colégio como o bom bambi que é)(L.A.: Imaginei o Harry gritando feito uma menina e batendo palmas, pulando rapidinho no mesmo lugar.)**

[...] **(Peixe: Tava demorando...)**

_Sem dúvida tinha a aparência de quem estivera doente. Suas vestes velhas estavam mais frouxas e havia olheiras escuras sob seus olhos; ainda assim, ele sorriu para os garotos que ocupavam seus lugares na classe e, em seguida, desataram a se queixar do comportamento de Snape na ausência de Lupin._

[...] **(Peixe: Cara, meu VEJA acabou! E agora? Vou ter a neura da limpeza?)**

Harry observava a aparência de Lupin. O que para uns era deplorável e difícil de dizer que era bonito **(Peixe: OI?)**,o garoto achava irresistível **(Peixe: Harry curte um Hardcore com mendigos? Com mindingos?)**. Havia esse ar de "destruição" em Lupin que Harry ficou vidrado. Era impossível que alguém fosse tão perfeito. Ele olhava detalhadamente algumas cicatrizes que transpareciam, e ficou absurdamente curioso para explorar em busca de mais. **(Peixe: É, vai ver se o cara tem cicatriz no pinto... Se tiver, foi o Sirius que mordeu!)(L.A.: G-SUS, bica apaixonada é FODA!)**

Ao fim da aula, Lupin foi conversar com Harry.

-Harry, posso falar com você? **(Peixe: FALAR? Aham.)(L.A.: Substituam o 'falar' por 'comer' e o 'com você' por 'seu cu, por favor?'. Eu ri. –not.)**

-Vão indo. Alcanço vocês depois. - Harry disse a Rony e Hermione, que se retiraram da sala, ficando somente Harry e Lupin.**(Peixe: Nãooo! Ron, Mione não me deixemmmm!1! Tenho medo do que possa acontecer! Isso me lembra uma música... "Não me deixe só, eu tenho medo do escuro, tenho medo do inseguro, dos fantasmas da minha vozzzz")(L.A.: Agora o bicho vai pegar! *em ritmo da música do Tropa de Elipe*)**

-Fiquei sabendo do jogo.**(L.A. completa: Quantas vezes terei de dizer que Verdade e Consequência é perigoso? E se tivessem metido no seu cu e visto que você não era mais BV? Iria virar chacota, sua putinha estranha! Temos que manter as aparências, ok? Nada desses jogos mais.)**

-Ah... Uma pena que não pôde ir. Gostaria que estivesse lá. Talvez você pudesse ter feito algo pra me salvar daquele dementador. - Harry disse maliciosamente **(Peixe: É, Lupin comer seu cu te protegeria muito de dementadores, Harry...)(L.A.: Harry tentando seduzir o Lupin falando 'maliciosamente'. Não creio.),**apoiando-se na mesa do professor, que sorriu.**(Peixe: OPAA, Sex on the table!****Aproveita, Lupin! ****Harry is on the table!)(L.A.: Lembrei de uma música: "Everybody on the table, table, table, everybody on the table!")**

-Sim... Eu poderia. - Ele disse, enquanto se aproximava de Harry. - Seria ótimo te dar **(Peixe: O CU!)** aulas... - Ele suspirou, quase que um gemido **(Peixe: Já ta trabalhando com a mãozinha?)** - Particulares... Se assim posso dizer **(Peixe: É, porque na verdade vai ser uma suruba com todos os professores)(L.A.: sei que tipo de aula particular você queria dar pra ele,viu.)**. - O garoto quase derreteu com o modo que as palavras fluíram da boca do professor. - Mas receio que só poderemos no próximo trimestre... Doente assim, não poderei te ensinar muita coisa. **(Peixe: Doente nada, o cara tem que comprar Viagra!)**-Ele disse com o sorriso desmanchando.

-Mas você fica até melhor doente. Quero dizer, gosto de olheiras, cicatrizes. - As palavras mais uma vez pularam da boca de Harry. **(Peixe: Porra, só quem gosta de doente é coveiro, porque sabe que vai receber logo!)(L.A.: Gosta de uma bicha mal tratada, né, Potter?)** Da primeira vez funcionara.

-Como um fetiche, você quer dizer? - Ele perguntou, se aproximando mais do garoto. A conversa que era só aluno-professor atingiu um _outro_ patamar.**(Peixe: Ah, sim, colocar a mão na coxa de um aluno é megaaa normal)(L.A.: Super normal. Rolava isso no meu curso direto. Opa. #PassadoObscuroSeRevelando)**

-Bem, talvez.

-Porque... Ahn... Pode parecer atrevimento **(Peixe: PARECER?)(L.A.: Essa conversa toda já não é?),** mas tenho mais cicatrizes, e já que tal coisa te... ahn... - Lupin abaixou o tom da voz até parecer um sussurro - Excita, talvez... Você queira ver, e **(Peixe: "dar o cu...")**bem... - O professor avançou mais, e Harry já entendendo a proposta, sentiu seus lábios tocarem os do mais alto **(Peixe: *Peixe está vomitando*)(L.A.: Eca. *vomita em cima de Fulano*)**. Lupin pegou Harry pelo quadril e o trouxe para perto de si. Podia sentir seu calor **(Peixe: SÓ sentiu o calor? Ta bom né..)(L.A.: Sentiu algo duro nas pernas que eu sei!),**podia perceber os arrepios que subiam em seu corpo. O garoto deixava-se levar pela quente língua do professor. Quando faltou ar, os dois se separaram, e Harry se pôs a chupar e morder o pescoço de Lupin, que gemia, **(Peixe: Harry Putinha aprende rápido!)(L.A.: Harry aprendeu rápido, hein? Pode ir pra esquina, mona!)** baixinho. Ele mordia cada vez mas forte **(Peixe: Pari meu pâncreas agora...)(L.A.: Daqui a pouco arranca pedaço. –q)**, e Lupin gemia cada vez mais alto. Ouviram passos no corredor e se separaram. Neville Longbottom entrou na sala, corado de vergonha.

-E-eu esqueci meu li-livro. - Ele disse se dirigindo até sua carteira e pegando o livro. Lupin sorriu para ele antes que saísse.

-Neville, tem de prestar mais atenção **(Peixe: "... Até o Harry já aprendeu como é! Ele chupa direitinho!")**. - Ele completou. Longbottom assentiu e saiu da sala. Lupin dirigiu seu olhar a Harry. Tocou uma das mordidas com o dedo indicador. Fez uma expressão de dor. - Será que alguém vai desconfiar?**(L.A. completa: sabe como é, tem que manter as aparências hoje em dia.)** - Ele perguntou, aparentando despreocupação.

-Não tenho ideia... - Harry respondeu consrangido **(Peixe: Com uns rangidos? Harry se comunica por rangidos?)(L.A.: Consrangido? CONSRANGIDO? *treme* PORRA, ESCREVE DIREITO, CARALHO!).** Pequenas marcas arroxeadas apareciam no pescoço do professor. - Bem, eu tenho que ir. - Harry disse e se aproximou de Lupin para um beijo rápido. **(Peixe: Gente, cadê o conflito do certo & errado, cadê o conflito do Gay & Hetero, cadê o conflito da porra da ética? Será que essa moça leu o sexto livro? Onde Lupin não queria Tonks pela idade (além de outras coisas)! Se ele não quer a Tonks, imagine Harry! Porra de Lupin OC do caralho!)(L.A.: Pegou um resumo na internet e achou que podia escrever uma fic. Só pode, porque né...)**

Enquanto saía da sala, Snape vinha logo atrás,**(L.A.: UI!)** parecendo nervoso. Trazia um cálice igual ao que Harry vira da última vez, se não fosse o mesmo. O professor entrou na sala de Lupin. Harry achou melhor ir embora. Não queria **(Peixe: Ouvir os barulhos de sexo selvagem)** que Snape implicasse com ele mais do que já fazia.

-Bom dia, Severo. - Lupin o cumprimentou sorrindo. A cara emburrada de Snape não mudou **(Peixe: Ele ainda não deu o cu hoje, Remus)(L.A.: Quem sabe ele não é uma garotinha... (8) –Q)**. - Muito obrigado. - Lupin se aproximou para pegar o cálice.

-Disponha... - Ele disse cerrando os dentes. Assim que seus olhos bateram no pescoço de Lupin, ele pôde ver os chupões. - O que seria isso, Lupin? **(Peixe: Explica direitinho, Remus, porque esse ai é virgem!)**- Ele perguntou apontando para o pescoço do professor, que colocava o cálice em cima de sua mesa. Ele hesitou em virar. Tirou um segundo para pensar.

-Mais efeitos de minha doença. **(Peixe: CARALHO, VOCÊ CONSEGUE SE MORDER NO PESCOÇO? NINJA)(L.A.: Lupin é um lambizame ninja bicha! TENHAM MEDO!)** - Ele disse ainda de costas. Virou-se e deu de cara com o rosto de Snape, que estava visivelmente descrente. Ele se aproximou para observar melhor.

-Parecem dentes... Dentes humanos, presumo. - Ele disse voltando o olhar a Lupin.

-Presumo que não. **(Peixe: Ah, você PRESUME que o que mordeu seu pescoço não foi uma pessoa. Então, se você presume, você não sabe. CACETE, VOCÊ NÃO VIU UMA BOCA CHEIA DE DENTES INDO NA DIRAÇÃO DO SEU PESCOÇO?)-** Ele respondeu, sorrindo. Ainda desconfiado, Snape se retirou da sala.**(L.A.: O Snape ta é com inveja que o Lupin é mais pegador que ele.)**

-x-x-

Parte 04 -_ Long wait, bring me the pleasure_. **(Peixe: Autora mostrando o porque do papai pega o curso de inglês)(L.A.: Google tradutor mandou um abraço!)**

Depois do que ocorrera na sala do professor, Harry não sabia no que focar mais seus pensamentos: quadribol, que estava exageradamente difícil, pois não podiam mais perder; ou a preocupação com Lupin, que não dissera o motivo de sua doença, e a ansiedade pela aula também o consumia**. (Peixe: ansiedade pela aula de cu é rola! Tu ta ansioso pra dar!)(L.A.: Ta ansioso pra dar? Se eu fosse você relaxava, porque dói mais se você ficar ansioso.)**

Chegando o Natal, veio outra visita a Hogsmeade - (_que como todos vocês já sabem_) **(Peixe: parênteses desnecessário do inferno ai no meio *Peixe tira um taco de beisebol do cu de Harry e balança na direção da autora*)**- ele ganhou o mapa dos Marotos e descobriu que Sirius Black era seu padrinho. **(Peixe: Cacete, ela resume meio livro em duas linhas! Que poder de síntese, autora! Quero ser que nem você quando crescer! Né, quem liga pros assuntos mais importantes no livro? A gente quer ver mesmo é putaria - NOT)(L.A.: Pra que precisamos mesmo ler o livro, se existe resumo na internet?Ah, lembrei: pra saber escrever uma fic que PRESTA! Autora surtada de merda, vai se foder!)**

Depois que ouvira aquilo, tinha mais uma razão para preocupar-se. Andava distante e com uma cara horrível **(Peixe: Quem? Lupin? Harry? O Peixe? A autora?)(L.A.: A Munda? A Vovó? A Loow? A puta que pariu a autora?).**E como se o destino só se encarregasse de deixá-lo cada vez pior, recebera a notícia de que Bicuço seria executado. Pelo menos ele se distraiu **(Peixe: Bipolares me assustam.),**ocupado ajudando Hagrid a vencer a causa contra a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas.**(L.A.: Ajudou nada. Ia pras 'aulas particulares' com o Lupin que eu sei!)**

No dia de Natal, Harry foi acordado por Rony. Ele mal podia acreditar que ganhara uma Firebolt. Quando Rony sugeriu que Lupin poderia ter dado a vassoura, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, sendo apagado pelo pensamento "Não... Se ele pudesse comprar uma vassoura dessas, deveria comprar roupas novas..." Traduzido em fala **(Peixe: Ele traduziu pra que língua? Usou o Google Tradutor?)(L.A.: Claaro que usou o Google Tradutor. Autoras surtadas sempre usam.)**. "É, mas ele gosta de você" retorquiu Rony. Suas palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Harry, mas ele desenvolveu algumas frases **(Peixe: É né, porque assim, ele ta tentando te comer! Ele TEM QUE ser legal com você!)(L.A.: Aff, comam-se logo! To ficando com sono.)**, até que Hermione apareceu e ele acordou de seus devaneios. Houve a ceia de Natal, onde a Profª Sibila falou novamente de uma maldição, e a Profª McGonagall mencionou o tarado da machadinha**(L.A.: Quem? Tio João já parou com isso a anos, menina! Agora ele é só tarado! –q)**. Logo após o Almoço, McGonagall apareceu para pegar a Firebolt de Harry

Assim que passara o Natal, Harry estava mais do que ansioso para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.**(L.A.: Tava querendo é aula de biologia que eu sei!)**

[...] **(Peixe foi catar piolhos em babuínos albinos da Mongólia)**

_- Ah, é verdade - disse Lupin quando Harry o lembrou da promessa no final da aula. - Vejamos... Que tal às oito horas da noite na quinta? A sala de aula de História da Magia deve ser suficientemente grande... Tenho que pensar muito como vamos fazer. Não podemos trazer um dementador real ao castelo para praticar..._

_- Ele continua com cara de doente, não acha? - perguntou Rony quando caminhavam pelo corredor para ir jantar. - Que é que você acha que ele tem?_

_Ouviram um alto muxoxo de impaciência atrás deles. Era Hermione que estivera sentada ao pé de uma armadura, rearrumando a mochila, tão cheia de livros que não fechava._

_- E por que é que você esta fazendo muxoxo para a gente? - perguntou Rony, irritado._

_- Por nada - respondeu Hermione em tom de superioridade, passando a mochila pelo ombro._

_- Nada, não - disse Rony. - Eu estava imaginando qual seria o problema de Lupin, e você..._

_- Bem, será que não está óbvio? - disse a garota com um olhar de superioridade de dar nos nervos._

_- Se você não quer dizer, não diga - retrucou Rony com rispidez._

_- Ótimo - disse Hermione, arrogante, e foi-se embora._

_- Ela não sabe - disse Rony, olhando, rancoroso, para a garota que se afastava. - Só está tentando fazer a gente voltar a falar com ela._

[...]

-Mas o que será que é tão óbvio? **(Peixe: É, Harry, você que é um retardado)(L.A.: Que não existem machos assumidos em uma fic trash.)** - Harry pensou alto;

-Não sei... Mas não vou perguntar a ela.

-Será que é algo grave? - Harry perguntou. Sua voz parecia preocupada e aflita.

-Calma... É só um professor. **(Peixe: É, só uma merda descartável! Ano que vem vai embora!)(L.A.: É, é só um professor que ganha mal que tem tara por comer meninos de 13 anos. Normal, em toda escola pública tem isso!)**

-Só um professor pra você. **(Peixe: "... pra mim ele é um tesudo, aloka!")**- Harry murmurou. Por sorte Rony não ouvira.**(L.A.: Tem que manter as aparências, né, bicha?)**

-x

[...] **(Peixe: JK, ME SALVA!)(L.A.: São Javé do bom caminho, AJUDA AÊ, PORRA!)**

_Oito horas da noite de quinta-feira, Harry saiu da Torre da Grifinória para a sala de História da Magia. Quando chegou, a sala estava escura e vazia, mas ele acendeu as luzes com a varinha e já estava esperando havia uns cinco minutos quando o Profº. Lupin apareceu, trazendo uma grande caixa, que depositou em cima da escrivaninha do Profº. Binns._

_- Que é isso? - perguntou Harry._

_- Outro bicho-papão - respondeu Lupin tirando a capa. - andei passando um pente fino no castelo desde terça-feira e por sorte encontrei este aqui escondido no arquivo do Sr. Filch. É o mais próximo que chegaremos de um dementador de verdade, O bicho-papão se transformará em um dementador quando o vir, então poderemos praticar. Posso guardá-lo na minha sala quando não estiver em uso; tem um armário embaixo da minha escrivaninha de que ele vai gostar._

_- Tudo bem - disse Harry procurando falar como se não estivesse nada apreensivo, mas apenas feliz por Lupin ter encontrado um substituto tão bom para um dementador real._

_- Então..._

[...]

- Lupin apoiou-se na mesa, sorrindo maliciosamente para Harry. - A noite é uma criança, não?**(Peixe: Assim como o Harry, que tem 13 anos**)**(L.A.: Assim como eu ano retrasado. –q)** - Ele levantou uma das sombrancelhas **(Peixe: Olha a sombra abelha ai de novo)**, deixando visível mais cicatrizes **(*Peixe balança o taco de beisebol enquanto lambe os beiços*)(L.A. pega a MeteBala e mira em Lupin: Eu sempre quis matar um lambizame. Minha chance chegou.)**  
Harry suspirou, quase derretendo em seus olhos castanhos. Inesperadamente, viu sua boca abrir levemente. 

-Temos a noite toda, sabe. Você prefere praticar primeiro ou... - Se aproximou do garoto. O andar leve e charmoso **(Peixe: Lupin, seu bambi!)(L.A.: Cara, o Lupin é velho, magrelo, cheio de marca de mordida de bofe escândalo e ainda por cima curte lamber as costas de homem. Agora me diz COMO alguém pode se sentir ATRAÍDO com isso?)** - Bem, presumo que já saiba. **(Peixe: ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUI!)(L.A.: Oh merda. Gareth, você me deve uma.)**

O professor sorriu e tocou seu rosto com uma das mãos. Harry sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo eriçarem, e sua face corou. Se aproximaram, fazendo um maior contato. Fecharam os olhos e tocaram os lábios em um beijo que começara leve, e se desenvolveu violento, com Lupin puxando seus cabelos, e empurrando-o até a mesa**. (Peixe: MEUS OLHOS)(L.A. vomitou.)**

-Hum... Remo... Eu acho... Hum... - Harry tentava dizer entre pequenos gemidos - Melhor a gente... Treinar antes. **(Peixe: Se cagou, Harry? Medinho da dor? Achei que você fosse grifinório...)(L.A.: Ficou com medo de não caber nesse seu cu pequeno? Relaxa que encaixa! Mas se entalar passa azeite que sai. #internas)** Eu preciso estar preparado, caso algo aconteça. E como você mesmo disse, a noite é uma criança.**(Peixe: ASSIM COMO VOCÊ, CICATRIZ)(L.A.: Assim como você,Potter! Não percebeu que você tem 13 anos e está sendo abusado?)**

O professor sorriu para Harry e pegou a varinha **(Peixe: Mas você já pegou na varinha do Lupin, Harry? SAFADENHO)(L.A.: Essa coisa de pegar varinha não vai dar certo.)**. Tiveram um exaustivo treino do Patrono, onde Harry desmaiara algumas vezes, mais fora recuperado pelo chocolate que Lupin lhe dava. Quando acharam que já estava bom, voltaram a seus assuntos inacabados. **(Peixe: "... Ai, Remus, me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa")**

-Sabe, Harry, nunca achei que iria me sentir assim por um aluno **(Peixe: Também nunca esperei isso de você, Remus!)(L.A.: Nota: Pois é, achei que eu não me sentiria assim também. *pega a MeteBala e mira em Lupin* Prefere comer com um tiro na cabeça ou no coração? Você escolhe,mona.)**. - O mais alto **(Peixe: Cara, essa parada de "mais alto" e "mais baixo" me lembra temporada de acasalamento no Discovery Chanel, porque a fêmea é sempre menor que o macho)(L.A.: Humilha, Peixe, que tem TV a cabo! *Lady Gagá está revoltada*)**dizia enquanto acariciava os cabelos do garoto.**(L.A.: Cabelos de onde? Hmm...)**

-Nem eu por um professor. - Harry respondeu, sorrindo.

Os dois juntaram os lábios novamente, em um beijo quente, e se aproximaram. Harry mordia e chupava o pescoço de Lupin, enquanto o mesmo tirava as roupas do garoto. **(Peixe comeu seus próprios olhos para não ler essa cena)(L.A. pegou sua gata e colocou na frente do rosto pra não ler.)** Pequenos gemidos involuntários deixavam sua boca, cativando Harry. O professor após ter tirado a camisa de Harry, mordia-lhe o torso nu.**(L.A.: WHAT?)** Assim que algumas manchas avermelhadas surgiram no corpo do rapaz, ele sentiu mãos firmes em seu ombro o impurrarem **(Peixe: COMO É? IMPURRAREM? MEU CARALHO GRANDE, VOCÊ NÃO TEM WORD EM CASA, FILHINHA? VOCÊ NÃO FEZ A ALFABETIZAÇÃO? VOCÊ NÃO FOI NO GOOGLE VER COMO**** SE ESCREVE? VOCÊ NÃO PEDIU PRA MAMÃE ESCREVER? VOCÊ REALMENTE ESCREVEU ISSO?)(L.A.: PORRA, AUTORA SURTADA DE MERDA, VAI ESTUDAR!)** para baixo. Ele abriu com voracidade as calças de Lupin, deixando a área de seu quadril livre.  
Harry se apressou em puxá-lo para mais perto de si, enquanto chupava o já ereto membro do professor. **(Peixe: Harry é uma putinha com experiência? G-ZUZ! Ele tem 13 anos, autora perva!)(L.A.: Aqui, Potter, andou treinando muito com o Weasley nas noites frias, hein? SAFADIINHO!)**Gemidos mais altos e palavras desconexas saiam da boca de Lupin.**(L.A.: E dessa fic também, porque, né...)** Apressou-se em puxar o garoto de volta, virando-o de bruços na mesa. O castanho mordia o pescoço de Harry enquanto abaixava suas roupas.  
Com uma mão puxando os cabelos de Harry e a outra segurando seu quadril, Lupin penetrou-o, e um grito seco percorreu a sala **(Peixe: ÇEQUIÇÇU CEUVAGEIN**)**(L.A.: Falei que doía, cicatriz! Agora atura!)**. O professor aumentava gradativamente a força das estocadas, e o garoto gritava mais. Gemidos altos e pedintes tanto de Harry quanto de Lupin**(Peixe: Lupin ta pedindo o que? Pro pênis subir mais? Pro Harry gemer mais? Pro motoboy entregar a pizza de pepino mais rápido?)(L.A.: Não creio. Potter deve estar sentindo uma dor... só o Lupin está se divertindo.)**predominavam. Suor escorria nos dois, enquanto seus corpos iam em sintonia a caminho do deleite máximo. Lupin gozou primeiro, depositando todo seu sêmem em Harry **(Peixe: a merda do Harry vai sair branca com o "sêmem' do Lupin)(L.A.: Que nojo. 'Sêmem' de lambizame tem pelo e fede a biscoito mofado!)**, que chegara ao êxtase logo após. Os dois arfavam, suados.  
O cheiro de sexo**(L.A.: Sexo tem cheiro? *inocente*)** e suor exalava de todos os seus poros, preenchendo o aroma da sala. Ainda ofegantes, se separaram. Os olhos vagavam lentamente dentro das órbitas **(Peixe: COMO É? Os olhos do Lupin são vagabundos, ficam lá, na boa, se ver nada, só vagabundando...)(L.A.: Tava dando um role pelo buraquinho. –q)** de Lupin, encontrando os exaustos olhos verdes de Harry. Sorriram, um sorriso cansado mas satisfeito, observando cada um a ereção do outro **(Peixe: MAMÃEEEEE, MEUS OLHOS!)(L.A.: Javééééééééééééeééééééé *Lady Gagá começa a tremer e a babar*).**O garoto postou-se sobre o colo do professor, limpando seu membro. Ele gemeu satisfeito. Ao terminar, sorrisos exaustos estampavam suas faces suadas. Procuraram se recompor o mais rápido possível, e assim feito, se despediram com um instenso **(Peixe: O beijo foi intenso? O beijo foi extenso? O beijo foi o que?) (Peixe2: Achei aquele S que a autora comeu lá no inicio, ela acabou de cagar ele aqui)**beijo.

Antes de sair, Harry ainda perguntou se o professor conheceu Sirius Black, mas depois desejou não ter tocado no assunto, pois aparentemente Lupin não queria falar sobre aquilo.**(L.A.: Ele queria falar sobre outra coisa, testa rachada retardado.)**

-x-x-

Parte 05 - _The truth being showed_. **(Peixe está tacando os piolhos da Mongólia na autora)**

Jogos de quadribol e problemas com a Firebolt depois, mais uma aula antidementadores. **(Peixe: Aulas de como dar o cu)**

-Olá, Harry

-Oi - O garoto respondeu e se atirou nos braços do professor para um beijo.

-Você quer treinar primeiro? **(Peixe: Eles marcam hora, cara! É tudo organizando em planilhas no Excel)(L.A.: Tem que marcar hora pra não virar bagunça. Por que se virar o Snape vai querer participar!)**

-É, seria bom... - Harry respondeu sorrindo.

Eles treinaram o Patrono por algum tempo, mas não foi satisfatório.

-Ah... Vamos compensar isso. **(Peixe: Ah, sim, você não sabe o feitiço que vai salvar sua alma, mas podemos compensar isso detonando seu cu**) - Lupin disse enquanto tirava a camiseta de Harry.

Ele mordia os mamilos do garoto, que gemia tentando se controlar. A língua quente de Lupin desceu por seu tórax até chegar ao cós da calça de Harry **(Peixe: DE NOVO NÃOOOOO, SOCORRO)(L.A.: Essa fic ta me cansando. De boa, to pensando seriamente em parar de ripar isso. *apanha da Munda*),**onde ele desabotoou lentamente, esfregando a mão em sua virilha **(Peixe: Virilha:****A virilha é uma região do corpo dos animais ou humanos que fica situado entre as ****coxas**** e o ****ventre**.**Quem****se esfregaria ali?).** Logo, ele tirou os sapatos e a calça do garoto, deixando-o apenas em uma cueca box branca, que transparecia até demais.**(L.A. está passando mal. Deixou a sua mãe ripando no lugar dela.)**  
O professor passou a língua sensualmente nos lábios, descendo a cueca de Harry.**(Mãe da L.A.: Jesus tem poder, quê isso, meu Cristo?)** Ele encarava os olhos verdes enquanto roçava a mão em sua virilha e se ajoelhava a sua frente. Harry desmanchou quando sentiu os lábios quentes de Lupin beijando sua virilha **(Peixe: Porra, só fala na virilha o tempo todo! Vou dar uma olhadinha na minha e ver o que ela tem de tão interessante...)(Mãe da L.A.: Minha nossa senhora, o que está acontecendo aqui, pelo amor de Deus?)** e envolvendo seu membro.**(Mãe da L.A.: Envolvendo o quê? Meu pai, é o que eu to pensando?)** Ele brincava com a língua na cabeça de seu pênis **(Peixe: Na cabeça de sua virilha! Perdeu o medo de falar "pênis", autora?)(Mãe da L.A.: JESUS É LUZ! O que faz uma pessoa dessa escrever uma coisa dessas na internet? Não pode!)** e o garoto gemia, satisfeito. Palavras desconexas saiam de sua boca enquanto pressionava o professor, puxando seus cabelos e o impulsionando mais perto.**(Mãe da L.A.: Gente, tomara que esse professor não trabalhe na escola nova da minha filha, por que senão eu tiro ela de lá EM NOME DE JESUS!)**  
A garganta de Lupin estava quase estrangulada **(Peixe: Cara, o pinto do Harry tem braços para estrangular Lupin... CREDO),**mas ele não parou. Ele colocou uma das mãos no espaço que sobrava no membro de Harry. O garoto gritava e gemia o nome do professor, que o lambia e chupava**(Peixe: Ui, chupa que é de uva)(Mãe da L.A.: Meu pai eterno, nunca mais eu leio algo assim. L.A., volta ai!).** Quando ele já estava perto do auge, Lupin deu uma leve mordida na ponta de seu membro, e ele gozou dentro da boca do professor que engolia a semente **(Peixe: Imagem mental bizarra de Harry sendo uma arvore frutífera que derruba sementes em Lupin)(L.A. volta: Engolia a semente? Porra, a autora se superou, viu.)**de Harry, sedento.

-Remo... - Harry gemia o nome do professor, que agota **(Peixe: A gota? Prima do Zé Gotinha? Agota = Aloka?)** terminava de limpá-lo.

Lupin se levantou e se dirigiu a uma janela enquanto o garoto se vestia, as pernas bambas. Se despediram com um beijo e Harry foi embora.**(L.A.: O negócio deles é só físico. Acabou,VAZA!)**

Ao passar no corredor, pegou a Firebolt de volta. Chegando na sala comunal, descobriram que Perebas havia sumido, e Rony e Hermione brigaram. **(Peixe: Partes importantes do livro? É o caralho, queremos mesmo é putaria)(L.A.: Não, prefiro isso do que ler o cicatriz dando o rabo.)**

Houve o jogo da Grifinória contra Corvinal, no qual a Grifinória ganhou. À noite, Sirius Black atacou o dormitório.

No dia da visita a Hogsmeade, Harry foi escondido pela capa de invisibilidade, mas Malfoy o viu, e ele foi repreendido por Snape. Ele pegara o mapa e assim que chamou Lupin, o professor agiu estranho com Harry, quase aborrecido. O garoto se sentiu patético, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre os dois, ou como se só ele soubesse (_ou pensasse_) **(Peixe: Seria melhor assim, BEM MELHOR)** que acontecera.**(L.A.: Bicha retardada, amor é amor e o lance é o lance,viu?)** Assim que ele se afastou, Hermione chegou para dar**(L.A. completa: ... mas Harry se recusou a comer porque gosta mesmo é de uma bilurga bem grande!)** a notícia que Bicuço seria executado.

Rony ficou com as responsabilidades do recurso do hipogrifo. A final do campeonato de quadribol chegou, e em um jogo violento, a Grifinória ganhou a Taça. **(Peixe: Cara, isso é um PWP grande pra caralho, com citações do livro. Que grande merda! Literalmente)(L.A.: Ô resumos do inferno, viu.)**

Mesmo com o recurso, decidiram que Bicuço seria executado. Harry, Rony e Hermione foram até a casa de Hagrid, e depois até a Casa dos Gritos. Assim que chegaram lá, encontraram Sirius Black, que tentava se explicar. Quando Lupin chegou, Harry não sabia se deveria se sentir mais seguro ou mais nervoso. **(Peixe: Cacete grande, esses resumos do livro em parágrafos toscos está me dando dor de virilha!)(L.A.: Vou dar um sumiço, gente.)**

[...]**(Peixe: Z...Z...Z...Z...)**

_- Professor - interrompeu Harry, em voz alta -, que é que está acontecendo...?_

_Mas nunca chegou a terminar a pergunta, porque o que viu fez sua voz morrer na garganta. Lupin estava baixando a varinha, os olhos fixos em Black. O professor foi até Black, apanhou a varinha dele, levantou-o de modo que Bichento caiu no chão e abraçou Black como a um irmão._

_Harry sentiu como se o fundo do seu estômago tivesse despencado._

_- EU NÃO ACREDITO! - berrou Hermione._

_Lupin soltou Black e se virou para a garota. Ela se erguera do chão e estava apontando para Lupin, de olhos arregalados._

_- O senhor... O senhor..._

_- Hermione..._

_- ... O senhor e ele!_

_- Hermione se acalme..._

_- Eu não contei a ninguém! - esganiçou-se a garota. - Tenho encoberto o senhor..._

_- Hermione, me escute, por favor! - gritou Lupin. - Posso explicar..._

_Harry sentia o corpo tremer, não com medo, mas com uma nova onda de fúria._

[...]

Ele estava confuso. Então, o professor com o qual ele fizera tais coisas, coisas que ele nunca realmente pensara em fazer. Uma raiva o apoderou. Só de pensar... O homem que ele amava... Ajudando o que entregara seus pais à morte... E não só ajudando. Harry se sentia traído, e era realmente o que estava sendo. A mesma boca que o beijara tão apaixonadamente, _também_ beijara Sirius Black. **(Peixe: Ui, Remus pegador)(L.A.: Ai que nojo. A boca de cachorro do Sirius e a boca de lambizame do Lupin JUNTAS? Que nojeira.)**

-Remo, como você pôde? **(Peixe: Remus, você come o meu cu e o dele? Como você pôde?)(L.A. completa: Você me usou como uma puta, seu cachorro! Nunca mais encoste em mim!)** -Harry perguntou. Seus olhos tentavam reprimir lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

-Harry, não é o que você está pensando... **(Peixe: Harry tendo ataque de ciúmes, bicha corna)(L.A.: Frase clássica de homem. Ou bicha, no caso.)**

-É sim! É exatamente o que eu estou pensando! (**Peixe: Gente, ele não é acéfalo! Vamos comemorar!)** - Ele exclamou. Suas pernas já não sustentavam o peso de tal notícia, e ele se ajoelhou **(Peixe: As pernas não agüentaram a noticia? AS PERNAS?)(L.A.: As pernas agora não aquentam as notícias .É UM SINAL! O FIM ESTÁ PRÓXIMO!)**. O professor se aproximou tentando abraçá-lo e tentar explicar, mas Harry o repeliu.**(L.A.: Feitiço. –q)**

-Não... Não chegue perto. - Ele disse em voz alta, mas quando Lupin se afastava, ainda pôde ouvir saindo da boca do garoto: "_Traidor imundo_...".**(L.A. completa: ... cabeludo comedor de criancinhas.)**

Lupin ajoelhou-se a alguns centímetros de Harry (**Peixe: "... pra lhe pagar um ketizinho, assim tudo seria esquecido")**. Suas pernas também não conseguiam sustentar o peso das palavras do garoto **(Peixe: As pernas de vocês são bem sensíveis! Já experimentaram Sensitive para Dentes Sensíveis? Nove entra dez dentistas foram pagos pra dizer que esse é um ótimo creme dental)(L.A.: Manépossível as PERNAS sustentam as palavras agora? O pé sustenta as frases, então? Argh, meu cérebro. Preciso beber. *pega a garrafinha de vodka*).**Lágrimas encharcavam seus olhos, mas se recusavam a cair. As palavras fugiam de sua boca, as frases se perdiam em pensamentos.**(L.A.: Virou bagunça agora?)** Ele encarou o chão. Sentia-se tão imundo quanto. "As palavras de Harry foram perfeitas para me descrever" Ele pensou. **(Peixe: Que profundo, autora)(L.A.: Que baboseira sentimental do caralho.)**

Ninguém sequer respirava **(Peixe: Ai, depois de tanto tempo se respirar, a galera toda morreu. THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END POR FAVOR!)(L.A.: MORRE, MORRE, MORRE, MORRE!)** Rony e Hermione ficaram chocados, mas ao mesmo tempo entendiam o porquê de Harry sempre se demorar tanto nas aulas antidementadores**(Peixe: "e porque ele tinha problemas para sentar no dia seguinte...")(L.A.: Agora é sair do armário e se jogar na purpurina,colega!).** Sirius não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Achava engraçado o fato de um garoto de 13 anos chorar por descobrir que estava sendo traído, mas não podia negar que sentia o mesmo. Lupin, o grande amor de sua vida, a razão que não enlouqueceu em Azkaban, havia traído-o com o filho de seu melhor amigo. **(Peixe: "... Então Sirius e Harry largaram Lupin e foram viver juntos. Sabemos por fontes seguras que Lupin se casou com um pokemon...". FIM, FIM, FIM, POR FAVOR, FIM)(L.A.: MEEEEEEEEEU DEEEEEEUS. Virou triângulo amoroso agora. James e Liliam estão se contorcendo no caixão. Os amigos de James são gays e o filho deles, também gay, foi comigo por um dos amigos e o outro amigo está com ciúmes. Só uma coisa: a puta pariu.)**

-Remo... - Sirius disse abraçando-o. Sua voz estava trêmula. - Temos que acabar com isso. Ele não pode se safar assim tão fácil. Eu sei que... - Ele hesitou - isso ficou muito mais complicado do que esperavámos **(Peixe: Porra, autora, errou o lugar do acento!)**... Mas tem de ser feito.**(L.A.: Prevejo coisa ruim chegando...)**

Ele se levantou e encarou Black, as lágrimas já sem medo de se revelar.

[...] **(Peixe: Puta que pariu, haja saco)(Peixe²: O Word conhece a expressão "Puta que pariu"! Juro que não fui eu que ensinei!)(L.A.: Haja paciência. Haja vodka. Haja dorgas pesadas.)**

_Lupin se aproximou de Rony. Parecia estar prendendo a respiração enquanto examinava Perebas atentamente._

_- Quê? - repetiu Rony, segurando Perebas mais perto com um ar apavorado. - Que é que meu rato tem a ver com qualquer coisa?_

_- Isto não é um rato - disse Sirius Black, de repente, com a voz rouca._

_- Que é que você está dizendo... É claro que é um rato..._

_- Não, não é - confirmou Lupin calmamente. - É um bruxo._

_- Um Animago - disse Black - que atende pelo nome de Pedro Pettigrew._

_Levou alguns segundos para os garotos absorverem o absurdo desta afirmação. Então Rony disse em voz alta o que Harry estava pensando._

_- Vocês dois são malucos._

_- Ridículo! - exclamou Hermione baixinho._

_- Pedro Pettigrew está morto! - afirmou Harry. - Ele o matou há doze anos! - O garoto apontou para Black, cujo rosto tremeu convulsivamente._

_- Tive intenção - vociferou o acusado, os dentes amarelos à mostra -, mas o Pedrinho levou a melhor... Mas desta vez não!_

_E Bichento foi atirado ao chão quando Black avançou para Perebas; Rony berrou de dor ao receber o peso de Black sobre sua perna quebrada._

_- Sirius, NÃO! - berrou Lupin atirando-se à frente e afastando Black para longe de Rony. - ESPERE! Você não pode fazer isso assim... Eles precisam entender... Temos que explicar..._

_- Podemos explicar depois! - rosnou Black, tentando tirar Lupin do caminho. Ainda mantinha uma das mãos no ar, com a qual tentava alcançar Perebas, que, por sua vez, guinchava feito um porquinho, arranhando o rosto e o pescoço de Rony, tentando escapar._

_- Eles têm... O... Direito... De... Saber... De... Tudo! - ofegou Lupin, ainda tentando conter Black. - Ele foi bicho de estimação de Rony! E tem partes dessa história que nem eu compreendo muito bem! E Harry... Você deve a verdade a ele, Sirius!_

_Black parou de resistir, embora seus olhos fundos continuassem fixos em Perebas, firmemente seguro sob as mãos mordidas, arranhadas e sangrentas de Rony._

[...]

Harry acordou de um transe **(Peixe: Eu li "transa" e fiquei pensando como seria transar dormindo...)** momentâneo.

-Me deve a verdade? Por favor... Depois de tudo isso... Cale-se. Se for pra agir assim, cale-se.**(L.A.: A verdade dói... #PassadoObscuroVoltando dói pra caralho, né? Seu veado filho da puta, fala na cara então! Mas é broxa, só fala por MSN, né? Fidumaégua. *nervosa*)**

-Harry, há coisas mais importantes, mais complicadas do que isso. Cale-se você. - Lupin respondeu, irredutível. **(Peixe: Que briga mais chata *bocejo*)(L.A.: Por que não disse um 'Cala boca, vadia!'? Ficaria bem mais legal.)**

-É, acho melhor ouvirmos. - Hermione disse, e Harry se deu por vencido. **(Peixe: Harry tem medinho do Mionão)**

-Podemos continuar agora? **(Peixe: NÃO, MORRA! *Lambendo o taco de beisebol*)(L.A.: Não. Morra. *joga facas*)** - O professor perguntou, olhando de Harry a Sirius.

Então ele, ajudado por Sirius, contou sua história, de como fora protegido por Dumbledore, e apoiado pelos amigos que viraram animagos para acompanhá-lo , e contou também sobre Snape, que agora surgia, tirando a Capa de Invisibilidade. **(Peixe: Dramático, muito dramático)(L.A.: Tendi não. Muito confuso, muita coisa, muita merda junta numa fic só...)**

-Ora, ora **(Peixe: ORAL AGORA NÃO!)**... - Snape disse - Eu sempre soube, sempre desconfiei. - Um sorriso estampava seu rosto. - Potter já sabe de vocês dois, então **(Peixe: Cacete, Snape, sua velha fofoqueira! Impedir o moleque de dar o cu pra um homem 20 anos mais velho não é importante. O importante mesmo é o muleque descobrir que é corno!)(L.A.:O Snape ta sabendo demais,hein?To achando que ele já participou.)**? - Ele se dirigiu a Lupin.

-Sei. - Harry respondeu, prontamente. **(Peixe: Pelo menos essa pergunta você sabe responder, Harry...)**

-E tem o direito de saber que foi algo do passado. Algo que não voltará a acontecer **(Peixe: Não vai? Você acabou de agarrar o Sirius!)(L.A.: Tomou nas pregas, Sirius. Não vai mais bancar a passivinha.).** - Lupin disse em tom de desculpas. Harry assentiu, parecia que havia o desculpado. Remo ainda se conflitava em sua mente: "Tão fácil assim? Coisa tem..."**(Peixe: Esses conflitos internos sem sentido me irritam)(L.A.: Povinho bipolar estranho.)**

-Mas meu Deus **(Peixe: VOCATIVO NO CU!)(L.A.: VOCATICO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO... *começa a tremer*)**Lupin! Um garoto? Eu sempre soube que você não prestava. **(Peixe: Eu também sei que essa fic não presta)(L.A.:Eu também sempre soube que essa fic não prestava.)** Primeiro ajudando o seu amiguinho**(Peixe: Colorido)** a entrar no castelo - ele olhou para Sirius - e depois namorando _garotinhos_**(Peixe: PQP, quantas crianças o Lupin comeu? G-zuz!)(L.A.: Então o Potter foi só mais um? Tomou nas pregas, cicatriz! Sua cabeça ta cheia de enfeites, hein?)**? Isso é bem pior do que o esperado para alguém do seu feitio. Se é que dá para ficar pior. - Ele ria desdenhosamente, como se estivesse se vingando.

-Cala a boca, ranhoso! - Sirius tentou acertar um soco em Snape, mas Lupin entrou em seu caminho.**(Peixe: Meu cacete, o Lupin também tem um caso com Snape nessa merda?)(L.A.: Colegas de surubão. Pronto, falei.)**

-Não dê mais motivos **(Peixe: ME DE MOTIVOS PRA IR EMBORA...)(L.A. completa: ... pra parar de ripar isso e perseguir a autora com um machadinho.)**. - Ele disse - Você sabe que eu não ligo. Já ouvi coisas piores. Mas não vindas de pessoas piores. - Ele acrescentou. Um ódio disfarçado **(Peixe: Disfarçado? O cara te xingou de merda e você tem um ódio DISFARÇADO?) (Peixe²: O Word sugere "falou mal" no lugar de xingou)(L.A.: Pelo menos o Snape mantêm as aparências.)**surgiu nos olhos de Snape. Ele prendeu Lupin com cordas, mas depois de alguns gritos, uma explosão das varinhas de Harry, Rony e Hermione o levou ao chão.  
Lupin e Black transformaram Pettigrew, e conseguiram explicar toda a história. Ao se dirigirem para o castelo, Lupin se transformou em lobisomem. Pettigrew fugiu, e quando Harry e Hermione foram atrás de Sirius, desmaiaram quando atacados por dementadores. **(Peixe: To dizendo, o poder de síntese dela é fenomenal! Tudo pra chegar na putaria mais rápido.)**

Acordaram na Ala Hospitalar, e depois de uma discussão acalorada com Snape e o Ministro, Dumbledore apareceu e os aconselhou. Voltando no tempo, Harry e Hermione salvaram Bicuço e depois Sirius. Voltaram a Ala Hospitalar em tempo. **(*Peixe roda o taco de beisebol como se fosse a hélice de um helicópteros)(L.A.: Resumão do caralho. Morre, autora.)**

-x-x-

Parte 06 - _There will always be another time_. **(Peixe: MEU CARALHO ENORME, ESTAMOS NA PARTE 6! ACABA ESSA MERDA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS)(L.A.: PORRA, isso não acaba nunca? Que merda!)**

[...]

_Uma sombra caiu sobre eles e, ao olharem, depararam com um Hagrid de olhos muito vermelhos, enxugando o rosto úmido de suor com um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa, e sorrindo para os três._

_- Sei que não devia me sentir feliz depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite - disse ele. - Quero dizer, a nova fuga de Black e tudo o mais, mas sabem de uma coisa?_

_- O quê? - perguntaram os garotos em coro, fingindo curiosidade._

_- Bicuço! Ele fugiu! Está livre! Passei a noite toda festejando!_

_- Que fantástico! - exclamou Hermione lançando a Rony um olhar de censura porque ele parecia prestes a cair na risada._

_- É... Não devo ter amarrado ele direito - concluiu Hagrid, apreciando os jardins. - Estive preocupado hoje de manhã, vejam bem... Achei que ele podia ter topado com o Profº. Lupin por aí, mas o professor disse que não comeu nada ontem à noite..._

_- Quê? - perguntou Harry depressa._

_- Caramba, vocês não souberam? - disse Hagrid, o sorriso se desfazendo. Em seguida, baixou a voz, ainda que não houvesse ninguém à vista. - Hum... Snape anunciou para os alunos da Sonserina hoje de manhã... Achei que, a essa altura, todo mundo já soubesse... O Profº. Lupin é Lobisomen, entendem. E esteve solto na propriedade ontem à noite. Ele está fazendo as malas agora, é claro._

_- Ele está fazendo as malas? - repetiu Harry alarmado. - Por quê?_

_- Vai embora, não é? - disse Hagrid, parecendo surpreso que Harry tivesse feito uma pergunta daquela. - Pediu demissão logo de manhã. Diz que não pode arriscar que isto aconteça de novo._

_Harry levantou-se depressa._

_- Vou ver o professor - avisou a Rony e Hermione._

_- Mas se ele se demitiu..._

_- ... Parece que não há nada que a gente possa fazer..._

_- Não faz diferença. Continuo querendo ver o professor. Encontro vocês aqui depois._

[...]

-Você vai embora mesmo? - Harry perguntou, hesitante.

-Vou. As conseguências **(Peixe: AS O QUE? PORRA, LUPIN, SABE FALAR NÃO?)** do que aconteceu ontem não podem ser evitadas.

-Mas... Você foi nosso melhor professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... E **(Peixe: "... e foi a pessoa que me fodeu com mais força! Meu cu precisa de você, Remus!")(L.A. completa: e o melhor ativo que já me comeu sem vaselina. Por favor, não me deixe! Meu cu precisa de você, amor!),** ... - Harry parou de falar. Sua voz sumira, mas Lupin entendeu. Ele fechou a porta e abraçou o garoto por trás.

-Acho que temos algum tempo para... Nos despedir... **(Peixe: NÃO TEM NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO TEM NÃO! *Peixe adianta o relógio de Lupin freneticamente*)(L.A.: NÃÃÃÃÃO, EM NOME DE MERLIN, NÃO!)** - O professor disse em sua orelha. Uma onda de calor apoderou-se de Harry. - Sabe, fiquei com receio de que não me perdoasse, por não ter te contado... **(Peixe: "... que além de ativo, eu também posso dar uma de passivo, mas só se pedir com carinho!")(L.A. completa: que eu sou um lambizame e amo lamber as costas dos homens. Mas você entende, não é, morzin?)**

-Não, não precisa... Sabe, o modo que o Prof. Snape falou... Foi como se eu acordasse de um transe... Me fez ver a verdade, se é que você pode entender. Mas por causa dele você vai embora.**(Peixe: Espera, a culpa foi dele? A culpa foi sua? A culpa foi deles? *Peixe desmaiou com tantas possíveis interpretações*)(L.A.: Como a culpa sempre é do mordomo, a culpa no mundo bruxo é sempre do Snape. Trágico.)**

-Bem, não vamos ficar discutindo sobre o Prof. Snape, não? **(Peixe: "... Nãoo, abica, ele me broxa!")(L.A. completa: ... Vamos chamá-lo logo pra participar. hehe)**

Harry se virou e eles colaram seus corpos. Seus lábios se tocaram, fazendo desse o mais longo e mais apaixonado de seus beijos **(Peixe foi vomitar)**. Ereções já se formavam em suas caças,**(L.A.: Caças? Caças? CAÇAS? PORRA, AUTORA, VAI SE FODER!)** mas os dois estavam hesitantes quanto a **(Peixe: Cadê a merda da crase? Enfiou no cu?)** circunstância.

-Devemos? - Lupin perguntou, as mãos na cintura de Harry. **(Peixe: Devemos parar agora, crianças? SIMMMM)(L.A.: NÃO, SEM PUTARIA, PELO AMOR DE JAVÉ DO BOM CAMINHO.)**

Em resposta, ele se abaixou e abriu lentamente a calça do professor. Os dois concordaram **(Peixe: "... balançando a cabeça do pênis positivamente")** em continuar, mas sabiam que ficariam limitados **(Peixe: ENTÃO NÃO FAZ! NÃO FAÇA ISSO E DEIXE UM PEIXE FELIZ!).** Com a calça ainda pendendo em seu quadril, Lupin pressionou Harry contra a mesa. Mordeu o pescoço do garoto com vontade, deixando pequenas marcas.  
Harry deixou sua calça cair até os calcanhares, e virando de costas para o professor, abaixou também sua cueca **(Peixe foi tomar Vodka com cloro, ele vai voltar... Um dia...)(L.A.: Harry se conforma em ser a passivinha. #FATO.).** Acompanhando o ritmo de Harry, ele também deslisou **(Peixe: PUTA QUE ME PARIU, EU NÃO MEREÇO ISSO)(L.A.: Nem eu, mas esse é o nosso trabalho, Peixe.)** as roupas até o chão, e segurando com firmeza o quadril do garoto, penetrou-o. Um grito agudo deixou a garganta de Harry, e ele apertou a quina da mesa com toda a força que pôde. **(Peixe: Mesmo com esse cu tão arrombado, o muleque ainda não se acostumou?)****(L.A.: Cuzinho apertado, hein? Relaxa que encaixa!)**  
Os dois gemiam, compassadamente. Lupin aproximou o torso no corpo do garoto, e mordia-lhe o pescoço novamente. Quando os calafrios cessaram a viagem pelo corpo de Harry, ele chegou ao deleite, seu sêmem **(Peixe: Porra, filha, escolhe em que 'E' você vai colocar esse acento errado!**) sujando algumas coisas que jaziam em cima da mesa. Ele gemia mais alto, acompanhando as estocadas do professor, que estavam mais rápidas e mais fortes **(Peixe: Por favor, se existe alguma divindade para seres aquáticos, me tira daqui!)(L.A. foi chamar Poseidon para acalmar Peixe.)**. Penetrando o garoto uma última vez, ele também chegou ao ápice, e se curvou em cima de Harry, a respiração ofegante.

-Bem, Harry, acho que é isso. - O professor disse, disse, quando já haviam terminado de se recompôr **(Peixe está ocupado demais, enchendo o acento circunflexo de porrada, para comentar)** . - Espero que nos encontremos novamente.

-Tenho certeza que sim. **(Peixe: "... eu to louco pra agasalhar seu croquete mais uma vez!")(L.A.: Aleluia. A putaria acabou. Posso ir pra casa agora?)-** Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

E com um último beijo, Lupin pegou suas coisas. Já estava de saída, quando Harry, sentado em uma cadeira, viu Dumbledore à porta, desejando boa sorte ao ex-funcionário. Quando ele finalmente se foi, o diretor ficou sozinho na sala com o garoto. **(Peixe: Porra, agora ele vai dar o cu pra Dumbledore?)(L.A.: A nem, ninguém merece. A diferença de idade agora vai ser de 100 anos. NOJO.)**

-Veio para dizer 'adeus', Harry? **(Peixe: Dizer não, professor, porque um ato vale mais que mil palavras)(L.A.: Não. Vim pra dar mesmo, diretor.)**

-'Adeus' não... - O garoto hesitou. Sorriu - Só um 'até mais'.**(L.A.: Vai ter pentada violenta, só na pentada violenta... *apanha*)**

-Sabe, eu tomei conhecimento, por Severo, que você e Lupin... **(Peixe: Tomou conhecimento E DEIXOU? QUE MERDA DE DIRETOR É VOCÊ?)(L.A.: Coisa feeeeeeeeeia, você fofocando com o Snape nas noites frias do castelo, hein, Alvo?)**

-É... - O garoto comentou, o sorriso deixando seus lábios. **(Peixe: Sorriso? Seu diretor acabou de confirmar que você dá o cu e você sorri?)(L.A.: Você ainda ri, passivinha? TOMANOCU, Harry! Admite que dá o cu e ainda ri? Argh, desisti da fic.)**

-Não pense que vou ficar bravo com você. Amor é amor **(Peixe: "... eu, por exemplo, adoro quando a Fawkes vem sentar no meu poleiro!")(L.A.: WHAT? VOCÊ AINDA APROVA? AH, NÉ POSSÍVEL. SÓ TEM BICHA EM HOGWARTS OU É IMPRESSÃO MINHA?),** e nada pode ficar contra isso. Entretanto, não seria nada bom para a reputação de Lupin, que aos olhos de muita gente, já está abalada **(Peixe: Ah, jura que não é bom um professor comer um aluno?)(L.A.: Não basta ser um lambizame que curte comer criancinhas não,tem que foder com a imagem dele mais ainda! –q)**. Não culpo-o **(Peixe: Tentativa FAIL de falar bonito**) e muito menos culpo você. O único poder que realmente julga nossas vidas, a única coisa que tem força sobre nós - Ele fez uma pausa, onde os dois se levantaram e foram até a porta - _É o destino_**(Peixe: QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ALBUS PERCIVAL WUFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE?)(L.A.: Perdi a fé depois dessa. E perdi a vergonha na cara também. AUTORA DE MERDA, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ ESCREVEU, SUA MOCRÉIA DO DESERTO! VOCÊ TRANSFORMOU OS PERSONAGENS EM FILHOS DUMA CADELA SEM ALMA, SUA PUTA MAGRELA! TOMANOCU TAMBÉM, VIU.)**

Notas finais: Os títulos das partes são como frases que os personagens poderiam dizer em um diálogo. **(Peixe: ATA, me diz quando o Lupin me diria "você seria seduzido?")(L.A.: Ta. Fuck, não quero saber.)  
**Na minha opinião, a nossa queria J. K. Rowling escreveu a história querendo que alguém escrevesse uma fic sobre isso. É _tão _óbvio! xD **(Peixe: NÃO QUERIA NÃO!)(L.A.: NÃO NÃO! J.K. Rowling é uma AUTORA DE VERDADE, ao contrário de você. Ela ta concorrendo a um Prêmio Nobel enquanto você, sua retardada analfabeta, vai pra puta que te pariu. Óbvio é que você é uma mocréia do deserto retardada filha duma cadela sem alma. Pronto, falei.)**

Enfim, reviews? =) **(Peixe: Se eu deixar uma, você enfia no cu?)(L.A.: Never.)**

**Peixe saiu de casa as 2:14 da manha, na companhia de seu taco de beisebol. Ninguém sabe onde ele está, a única pista foi um bilhete deixado pelo taco "Peixe... Raiva... Autora destruiu Lupin... Personagem Preferido... AUTORA VAI MORRER!"**

**Lady Gagá traduziu essa fic pro inglês e mandou para J. K. Rowling. Logo a autora receberá uma multa por danos autorais e terá que passar 7 dias numa cadeia masculina sem qualquer roupa. Quando sair, Lady Gagá a espera junto com sua metralhadora, MeteBala.**


End file.
